Time and Tide
by Ookamii
Summary: They had been beaten, lived off the streets, cried under lonely skies, and took lives without meaning to. They were being chased, but they were tired of running. It was time to face their fate. They would be delinquents no longer.


**Author's Note: Some of you may remember a story of mine with the same title. Honestly, I could never bring myself to continue writing it after I lost interest in the ship, but here is how I interpreted Hikaru and Kaoru's story to end:**

"Sing, Kaoru," Hikaru demanded softly, desperately trying to keep him talking. They stumbled over sharp rocks as they skidded down the steep hill, the sounds of gunshots and metal armor still obvious behind them. Hikaru moved his brother's arm so that it draped around his neck as the two limped to the water's shore.

"WE DEMAND YOU HALT WHERE YOU ARE," came the blaring call of the chief's megaphone. "WE WILL SHOOT AGAIN." But they had never stopped shooting, and Kaoru had paid the price for it. Hikaru glanced at his brother in concern as he continued to leave a trail of blood behind them. His eyes were only half-open and slightly glazed over, his breathing ragged and unnatural as he clutched his stomach, his own blood staining his hands.

"Please sing, Kaoru," Hikaru tried again, his words soft and tender. When Kaoru didn't immediately respond, Hikaru figured that he would start the melody and let his brother follow along should he so choose. They were getting closer to the shore; meanwhile the authorities had quit shooting, having surrounded the entire slope. Apparently they didn't realize the twins' true intention, and that was to swim to safety.

"_Time and tide are flowing over me,_

_I once was blind but now I see," _Hikaru heaved as he pulled both of them into the water. He took several deep breaths before continuing.

"_The answer lies within your heart."_

He smiled gratefully when Kaoru managed to rasp out the next part.

"_Memories are only 'bout the past,_

_The present time will never last," _He paused as Hikaru positioned him on his back, swimming with double the weight. Neither twin turned to look at the men still watching curiously on shore.

"_The future lies within your heart," _he gasped in pain. The water around them would turn red every so often until the currents swept up the blood. Hikaru could feel Kaoru's grip on his shoulders loosen.

"Stay with me, Kaoru," he begged helplessly. "Please, stay with me." He continued to swim with his dying brother on his back, growing more and more fearful as Kaoru's breathing became more and more labored.

"Hika-," Kaoru whispered. "There's an island…" His finger lifted slightly to point into the distant fog. Hikaru still saw nothing, but that only encouraged him to swim faster, taking deep strokes, struggling to keep himself and Kaoru above the water.

"Yes," Hikaru tearfully nodded. "There's the island," he cried. "I'll get you there. Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll get you there…" But his muscles were growing weaker with every stroke, and without any clear sight of the island that was supposedly there, Hikaru had lost all hope of making it to shore.

"Kaoru?" he forced out as he tried to ignore the burning ache in his arms and legs. He was desperate to hear his brother's voice. If they were going to die, he wanted to hear it one last time. "Kaoru, please answer me," he sobbed, almost losing his breath.

Kaoru didn't answer. His grip was now nonexistent, his breathing mute, and his body lied still atop Hikaru as the latter hopelessly continued to pull him along. Hikaru felt his breath slip at the realization that his brother was gone.

He continued to swim with his beloved deadweight, refusing to let him go, even though he knew that his own limbs were much too close to giving out. He would have to accept his fate, although it wasn't a bad one. He had a way out, a way back to his brother, and he was willing to sacrifice a beating heart to find Kaoru once again: wide-eyed, rosy-cheeked, and still an infant in their mother's arms. That picture seemed more than perfect to the exhausted boy.

Hikaru quietly bid farewell to Kaoru in his mind, and woefully whispered his parting words, "I'll get you there."

Hikaru felt hazy tears blind his vision enough to where he couldn't tell if he was still above water. His heart pounded, his sobs low enough to where he didn't notice them, and his sight set on one thing: his and Kaoru's island in the distance. Despite his best attempts to stop swimming and let himself drown, Hikaru kept going for it. His limbs were tired, but he couldn't let go of Kaoru. He would never let him go, not again, not alone. He didn't want to see his baby brother sink into the darkness, not without him.

So finally, unable to take the pain any longer, Hikaru was finished. He held his twin close as the two sank underneath the churning waters, blanketed by mist in the light of the foggy morning.

_I don't feel no pain no more,_

_I don't feel no pain no more,_

_I've left this cruel world behind,_

_And I've found my peace of mind,_

_I don't feel no pain no more._

_Time and tide are flowing over me,_

_I once was blind but now I see,_

_The answer lies within your heart._

_Memories are only 'bout the past,_

_The present time will never last,_

_The future lies within your heart._

_I don't feel no pain no more,_

_I don't feel no pain no more,_

_I've left this cruel world behind,_

_I've found my peace of mind,_

_I don't feel no pain no more._

_Yes, I know I'm going home, _

_Yes, I know I'm going home,_

_And when the reach the end,_

_You know I'll find a friend,_

_Yes, I know I'm going home._

_I don't mind if the sun don't shine_

_Or if it's pouring down with rain,_

_There'll be a smile on my face_

_When I see you again…_


End file.
